U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,415, 5,387,612, 5,453,446, 5,457,133, 5,599,991, 5,744,500, 5,891,923, 5,668,181, 5,576,353, 5,519,061, 5,786,390, 6,316,504, 6,630,514 disclose R(+)-N-propargyl-1-aminoindan (“R-PAI”), also known as rasagiline. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,968 and PCT International Application Publication No. WO 95/11016 disclose pharmaceutical compositions comprising rasagiline. Rasagiline has been reported to be a selective inhibitor of the B-form of the enzyme monoamine oxidase (“MAO-B”) and is useful in treating Parkinson's disease and various other conditions by inhibition of MAO-B in the brain.
A formulation of rasagiline mesylate is approved for treating Parkinson's disease either as monotherapy or as an adjunct with other treatments. See, e.g. AZILECT®, Physicians' Desk Reference 2009 (PRD, 63th Edition).
AZILECT® is indicated for the treatment of the signs and symptoms of idiopathic Parkinson's disease as initial monotherapy and as adjunct therapy to levodopa. Rasagiline, the active ingredient of AZILECT®, is rapidly absorbed, reaching peak plasma concentration (Cmax) in approximately 1 hour. The absolute bioavailability of rasagiline is about 36%. (AZILECT® Product Label, May 2006).
While not previously identified as a problem for rasagiline, there remains a need for a solid dispersion of rasagiline with polymeric pharmaceutical excipients that exhibits suitable handling properties.